Koisuru Kashu【SianaScarlet】
by Siana-Scarlet
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on contrôle, des choses qu'on espère et des choses que l'on fait. Mais il y a surtout des choses que l'on vit et qu'on ne peut que subir.【Yaoi KaiGaku 】


_**Prologue**_

* * *

_"Putain, mais pourquoi ? On est pas bien ensemble ?! Y'a un truc qui t'dérange ?! Parce que si c'est ça, dis le ! J'peux touj-"

_"Bon, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, ok ?!"

Il ne dit plus rien, faisant de son mieux pour avaler l'information sans s'étouffer. La phrase était rentrée, mais sa signification et ses conséquences voulaient rester cachés. C'était une situation qu'on ne voyait que dans les films, pourtant ! Le genre qu'on imagine pas tant elle paraît improbable. Celle qui arrive toujours aux autres, mais jamais à soit...

Et pourtant, elle avait _"rencontré quelqu'un"._ D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait certainement le rejoindre, et lui, elle allait très certainement le quitter. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la valise attendant patiemment le départ devant la porte. Sa fermeture éclair évoquant un sourire moqueur et presque fataliste qui lui donnait envie de gerber...

_"...Tu comptes pas me d'mander qui c'est ?" Il préféra ignorer le ton quasi provocateur de la question.

_"Ça t'f'rait trop plaisir, hein ?"

_"Oh, commence pas avec c'ton là ! A t'entendre, j'passe pour la salope de l'histoire !"

_"'Tin, parce que c'est pas l'cas, p'têt' ? C'est moi qui t'largues comme une merde parce que j'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs ? Putain, et moi qui croyais qu'tout s'passait bien ! Il est où l'problème avec moi ? J'suis pas assez aimant ? J'suis pas assez bien friqué ? J'assure pas au lit ?! J'fais mal la cuisine ?! J'm'investi pas assez dans les travaux ménagers ?! Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?!" Lui lança t-il dans un crescendo, constatant qu'elle reculait toujours un peu plus à chaque question. Lui crier dessus lui faisait mal, mais il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer normalement. Après tout, comment rester calme dans un moment pareil ?! C'était une trahison. Un putain de foutage de gueule ! Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de faire ça ?! Alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux ? Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Ils travaillaient ensemble, vivaient ensemble, partageaient les mêmes goûts et les mêmes passions. Ils étaient heureux à deux et malheureux tout seuls... Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

La colère laissa progressivement place à la peur.

Peur de la suite, peur qu'elle le quitte. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant, il le savait. Les dernières où il pouvait encore la considérer comme sa petite amie ou même sa fiancée. Les dernières où il pouvait encore se permettre de vouloir la serrer dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux, de lui murmurer des mots doux ou de l'embrasser. Mais ça, c'était selon lui. Pour elle, c'était fini. De toutes façons, elle avait déjà tout préparé. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, à la sortie du boulot, il avait compris ce qui allait se passer : l'absence de ses vestes, écharpes et chaussures dans l'entrée... Quelques photos disparues... Les armoires et étagères à moitié vides... Et la valise... Cette foutue valise qui l'observait de cet air vicieux et satisfait à foutre la nausée ! Le symbole même de leur rupture. L'allégorie de leur séparation et de la fourberie.

_"... C'est Big Al. Tu dois l'connaître..." Big Al... Big Al ! BIG AL ?! Ce putain de chanteur américain devenu plutôt populaire en quelques mois ? L'une des premières recrues de la firme _PowerFX Systems AB_ ?! Il aurait bien voulu se payer sa tête mais il resta silencieux : C'est vrai, que pouvait-il en dire ? Pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait parfait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles _( Comme tous les chanteurs embauchés par les firmes du groupe Vocaloid, soit dit en passant... Ça semblait être un critère incontournable, un peu comme un gage de "qualité" )._ Il était beau garçon, plus grand que lui, super musclé, un peu trop confiant, un brin frimeur et, il devait bien l'admettre, gâté de superbes cordes vocales. Et puis... Il avait le style occidental, quoi ! Non, là dessus, il était carrément perdant.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_"C'était pendant mes stages aux USA... Avec Sweet Ann... Tout ça..."

_"Tch' ! J'avais compris, merci !" Parce qu'en plus de l'humilier, il fallait qu'elle le prenne pour un con ?! Ça faisait 3 ans maintenant qu'elle partait aux États-Unis pour parfaire son anglais, le tout dans le "cadre d'une collaboration entre les firmes _Crypton Future Media, Inc_ et _PowerFX Systems AB_", et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle avouait entretenir une liaison avec ce type ?! Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti, bien qu'il eut voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et tenter de la raisonner... Mais ses cordes vocales ne vibrèrent pas : il ne pouvait pas crier. Voir son visage blessé par les remarques et le ton qu'il risquait d'employer aurait été de trop pour lui. Aussi se contenta t-il de lui lancer un regard outré, peiné et détruit, mais un regard aimant. Regard qu'elle sembla à peine remarquer.

_"Gakky, j'suis désolée. Je sais qu'c'est vachement rapide et-"

_A ça ! Pour être rapide, ça l'est !_

_"-peditif, je sais pas... Mais c'est comme ça. J'veux dire... C'est les sentiments, tu comprends ? J'suppose qu'on peux rien y faire, ça s'contrôle pas..."

_"Et évidement, en plus du sentiment amoureux, c'est le sentiment d'culpabilité qui t'a convaincu de ne rien m'dire avant !"

_"Oh, s'te plaît, Gakky !"

_"'Tin ! Mais arrêtes de m'appl'er Gakky, quoi, merde ! On est pu ensemble, pas vrai ? On est pu un couple ?! Alors les surnoms affectueux, t'évites !"

_"Hin ! J'vois qu'tu t'es vite adapté à la situation..."

_"Nan mais t'as raison, fous toi d'ma gueule, en plus !"

_"Oh, ça va ! J'me casse !" Fit elle soudainement en lui tournant le dos tandis qu'elle agrippait la poignée de sa valise. Si cette dernière n'avait pas été qu'un simple objet, il aurait juré que son sourire s'était agrandi.

Alors quelle cherchait dieu seul savait quoi dans sa 'pochette-à-main', elle lui expliqua qu'il pouvait garder l'appartement, que leur patron était déjà au courant de leur situation, et qu'elle avait repris contact avec ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle _( ce fut d'ailleurs cette dernière initiative qui fut la plus douloureuse... )_. Mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupé à contenir tout ce qui crevait d'envie de sortir et de se jeter à la figure de la jeune femme.

Puis, sans que quoi que ce soit ait pu le prévenir, elle se retourna. Ses cheveux ondulèrent à hauteur de ses fines omoplates, ses longues jambes habituées aux chorégraphies semblèrent effectuer un dernier pas de danse, puis son regard se posa sur le sien. Deux perles azur qui le scrutèrent minutieusement, comme pour y déceler le moindre signe de faiblesse. Chose qui ne dut pas être fort difficile puisque le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux.

_"... T'essaies pas d'me ret'nir ?" Pendant une fraction de secondes, il eut une once d'espoir. L'infime impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense canular, une blague démesurée et de très mauvais goût. Mais il se ressaisit de suite : il y avait longtemps _( en fait, une petite demi-heure )_ qu'il avait cessé de rêver.

_"Je pense êt' bien placé pour savoir que quand t'as pris une décision, t'en changes pas..."

Le regard inquisiteur laissa échapper une étincelle de surprise, puis un faible sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines et pulpeuses qu'il n'embrasserait plus jamais.

_"T'as rien à t'reprocher. J'ai passé 3 merveilleuses années avec toi."

_Ben voyons !_

_"1 an et demi, en fait..." Elle laissa échapper une sorte de petit grognement. Ce qui était, en fait, une excuse.

_"Merci pour tout, Gakupo."

Et sur ces mots, elle se re-retourna, fit quelques pas, puis disparut derrière la porte. Laissant pour dernière image d'elle un visage tristement souriant accompagné d'une valise à l'expression vicelarde et victorieuse. Pas de contact, pas même un baiser d'adieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas le résultat d'un rejet mutuel...

Il pouvait entendre ses pas se perdre dans les escaliers et de nouvelles larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Comme pour accompagner son "ex" dans sa descente. Sa gorge se serra encore plus, ses mains se crispèrent et cette fois, il ne put retenir les sanglots.

Il se mit à pleurer, là, debout, au beau milieu de l'entrée. Essayant de comprendre comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Comment elle avait pu être séduite aussi facilement, et comment elle avait pu faire semblant de toujours l'aimer une fois revenue. A moins qu'elle n'ait encore des sentiments pour lui, mais qu'ils soient dévorés par ceux qui prenaient visiblement une place plus importante pour cet autre chanteur. Un collègue ou un concurrent ?... Un connard ou un bien heureux ? Il ne savait pas trop comment considérer Big Al maintenant.

Soudain, il renifla bruyamment, par pur réflexe, comme tout le monde. Et, prenant conscience qu'il était resté planté là comme un piquet pendant 10 bonnes minutes _( et que son nez coulait )_, il se décida à bouger et parti s'écrouler sur le canapé. Attrapant un mouchoir au vol. Quelque chose montait en lui. Quelque chose de désagréable. Comme un remous virulent et fiévreux qui semblait ramper du creux du ventre jusqu'à la gorge pour...

Plaquant une main contre sa bouche, il se rua dans le couloir et pris la première porte à droite, les sanglots devenant des gémissements étranglés.

_Putain d'valise à la con !_

Lorsqu'il revînt, quelques minutes plus tard, son visage était trempé par la sueur et l'eau dont il s'était aspergé, et ses mains tenaient fébrilement une bouteille de bière tout juste ouverte. Le reste de la soirée se passa sur le canapé, devant une télévision qu'il ne regardait même pas et un verre vide qui n'avait pas été rempli qu'une fois...

Ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était pas une rupture. Mais un abandon.


End file.
